


i feel like i'm dreaming

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dunkirk Premiere, Fluff, M/M, Red Carpet!Narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finished filming for Dunkirk and Niall couldn't be any prouder. Plus he's finally got Harry back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or... Harry and Niall have matching rings, Niall is Harry's hot date to the Dunkirk premiere, they hold hands, and Harry wears some more Gucci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel like i'm dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this tumblr post](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/post/144485904521/blazinginbus1-i-didnt-realize-how-much-my).

“I’m so proud of you, pet,” Niall told Harry, reaching over to take his hand.    
  
“Ni,” said Harry, ducking his blushing face away from Niall’s gaze, sounding a little embarrassed at Niall’s praise.    
  
“I’m serious, Haz. This is such a big accomplishment and you worked so hard,” Niall said. “You even cut your hair.” Niall’s lips quirked into a crooked smile and Harry looked up, matching grin on his own plump lips. “You should be proud of yourself.”   
  
“I just want you to be proud of me,” murmured Harry.   
  
Niall smiled again and said, “Pet, I’ve got something for you. Just a little- a little ‘congratulations you’re a movie star now’ gift.”   
  
“Love, you don’t need to give me a gift,” Harry told him.   
  
“I know. But I wanted to. Just… open it,” said Niall softly, handing Harry a small box with a thin gold ribbon tied around it.   
  
Harry pulled off the ribbon and opened the box gently, as if whatever it contained was the most precious thing ever.    
  
“Ni,” breathed Harry as he removed the ring from the box. “It’s beautiful.” Holding the thick platinum band between his thumb and index finger, he looked at the inside, reading the delicate inscription:  _ don’t forget where you belong.  _   
  
He looked up at Niall, who he was surprised to see was blushing, and slid the ring onto his right ring finger. “I couldn’t ever forget,” he said, quiet and serious.   
  
*******   
  
“Are you excited, pet?” Niall asked Harry as they sat in the backseat of the Range Rover, headed to the Dunkirk premiere in London.    
  
Harry nodded slowly. “Nervous?” asked Niall gently.   
  
Harry looked up at Niall and gave a small smile. He took one of Niall’s hands in his own and said sincerely, “Not with you here.”    
  
Niall smiled back widely and reached out, placing a hand on the side of Harry’s face and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “You look so handsome, Harry,” said Niall, voice laced with love and adoration.    
  
“Thank you, love,” said Harry. “It helps that I’ve got the prettiest boy in the whole world on my arm.” Niall blushed prettily and Harry held out a small box tied with a gold ribbon. The blonde took it from Harry wordlessly. “Open it,” prompted Harry with a tiny nod.   
  
Niall untied the ribbon and opened the box, finding a ring identical to the one he’d given Harry, inside engraved with the words  _ if you ever feel alone, don’t.  _ __   
__   
“Harry,” Niall began but was cut off when Harry’s lips pressed firmly against his in a sweet kiss.   
  
*******   
  
Harry and Niall stepped out of the car, anxiously straightening their suits. Neither boy had been on a red carpet since their performance on The X Factor over a year and a half earlier.    
  
And tonight was a big night because Niall wasn’t just Harry’s plus-one; tonight, he was Harry’s Date, Harry’s Boyfriend. With matching rings and perfectly coordinated suits.   
  
And, of course, Harry’s suit (and by association, Niall’s) was highly anticipated by the press and fans alike.    
  
Sure enough, one of the first questions they were asked when they stepped onto the red carpet was “Who are you wearing tonight, Harry?”    
  
Harry looked down at his suit, a turquoise two-button jacket and flared pants covered with an Oriental screen print featuring birds sitting in the branches of a cherry tree, worn over a coral button-down shirt with a simple black neck bow and black boots, and said simply, “Gucci.”   
  
Niall looked at Harry again, his now chin-length curls pushed behind his ears and platinum band on his right hand, and couldn’t help but think to himself just how handsome Harry looked.    
  
“And how about you, Niall?” asked the reporter. “Who are you wearing?”   
  
Niall startled slightly, surprised to be asked about his suit, and stuttered slightly on his answer. “Um, Ar- Armani. Armani.”   
  
“You two look very coordinated,” she commented.    
  
It was true. Niall’s well-fitted light grey suit was worn with a white and turquoise-striped shirt and a coral tie and coordinated very nicely with Harry’s ensemble, Harry’s favourite glasses perched on his nose and matching ring on his right hand.   
  
“Most couples do at this sort of thing, I think, don’t they?” asked Harry nonchalantly as he reached out and placed a big hand on Niall’s small hip, pulling him into his side.   
  
Niall’s head slowly turned toward Harry, eyes widening in shock.    
  
Harry smiled.   
  
*******   
  
Harry and Niall continued around the red carpet, stopping occasionally to talk to reporters and Harry’s fellow cast members. Harry wrapped an arm around Niall’s waist every time the couple was asked for a photo, holding his hand as they walked around.    
  
Cameras clicked constantly as Harry whispered in Niall’s ear, telling terrible jokes and silly stories about various cast and crew members and talking about past memories of red carpets. They captured photos of Harry, lips pressed to the shell of Niall’s ear and nose in his hair, and they captured Niall, head thrown back in a boisterous laugh or hand covering his mouth as he giggled quietly.    
  
They were wrapped up in each other, lost in their own world, separate from everyone around them.    
  
*******   
  
Everyone was eventually escorted into the theater, Harry holding Niall’s hand.    
  
Harry turned to Niall once they were seated, his normal confidence replaced with what Niall knew from experience to be self-consciousness and anxiety.    
  
“What if I’m terrible, Ni?” he whispered nervously.   
  
Niall gave Harry’s hand a firm squeeze and said quietly, “Haz, you are amazing. Don’t worry, pet.”   
  
*******   
  
The movie ended and Harry and Niall were once again outside the theater. Someone had pulled Harry away to do a quick interview with Tom Hardy and Niall was approached by an interviewer who asked him what he’d thought of the movie.    
  
“Harry was absolutely brilliant, of course. He’s my best friend, couldn’t be prouder,” Niall gushed. “And this whole thing was such an amazing experience for him. An awesome opportunity.”   
  
“Aw! Thanks, love,” said Harry, walking over to Niall and the interviewer and smiling his dimpled grin at the blonde.    
  
The interviewer said, “Niall, you were spotted visiting Harry on set several times during filming.”   
  
Niall blushed bright red and Harry said casually, “I had to see my boy.”   
  
*******   
  
Niall and Harry were both asked for one last picture. Harry was the image of effortless cool, hand in the pocket of his trousers, as he reached out with his other arm and pulled Niall to him, bringing the blonde flush against his side.    
  
Arm around Niall’s waist, Harry looked at him with bright eyes and was met with the softest, prettiest smile Harry had ever seen. Unable to resist, Harry dipped his head down and caught Niall’s lips with his own, kissing him, sweet and chaste.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
